


La oscuridad acecha con susurros apasionados

by MilernaFurey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilernaFurey/pseuds/MilernaFurey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen sufre un fuerte episodio de su Síndrome de Abstinencia al lirio, y su mente le juega una mala pasada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La oscuridad acecha con susurros apasionados

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un escrito muy...fuerte. Quise explorar la posibilidad de que Cullen simplemente sucumbiese a la tentación, y las consecuencias de algo así, no sólo para él, sino para la Inquisidora.  
> Pronto, subiré una versión traducida al inglés.  
> Gracias a Lyn Lavellan, sin quien ésta obra jamás hubiese tenido un título ♥

El viento aullaba en las Espalda Helada, y resonaba en los pasillos de Feudo Celestial. Era una noche de luna oscura, no había luz alguna en el cielo, más que la ocasional estrella brillante que desafiaba la ausencia del blanco satélite. Grace Trevelyan caminaba por las altas almenaras del fuerte, arrebujada en una capa de piel de borrego que la escudaba de las inclemencias del clima. Las antorchas le sacaban un brillo casi hechizante a su cabello pelirrojo, brillo que empalidecía en comparación con el fulgor verdoso que emanaba de su mano izquierda. Grace la observó, sus ojos recorrieron una vez más la herida abierta, y su sangre podía sentir el zumbido de la magia que despedía su marca, magia infinitamente distinta a la que ella poseía desde niña.  
Sus pasos eran tranquilos, nadie estaba despierto a esas horas y eso la calmaba en cierto modo. Nadie despierto para juzgarla o pedirle que solucionase todos y cada uno de los problemas que se cruzaban en su camino. Ella no había pedido esto, ni siquiera había pedido ser parte de la Rebelión de Magos que la había arrancado tan cruelmente de su querido Círculo. Suspiró y un estrépito la sobresaltó, congelándola en el lugar. Observó a su alrededor, pero no vio nada extraño. Sólo una tenue luz proveniente de los aposentos del Comandante Cullen anunciaba que él aún no había podido conciliar el sueño. Grace sonrió para sí, arrebujándose un poco más en su capa, Cullen era otra ave nocturna como ella. Eso, o quizá él tenía más demonios que los que sus ambarinos ojos dejaban leer. De nuevo un golpe, y esta vez, Grace se movió hacia su origen, la puerta del ex-templario. Tocó suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo lo que pareció murmullos. Rezos llegaban a ella a través de la puerta. Pestañeando, de pronto demasiado preocupada como para pensar en el protocolo, abrió la puerta y entró.  
La imagen que se dibujaba ante ella le encogió el corazón. Cullen estaba de rodillas, frente a la ventana con el torso desnudo y apenas vestido con unos pantalones que habían visto mejores días. Grace vio la capa perlada de sudor que cubría su piel, y notó el temblor de su cuerpo. Lo llamó por su título, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, intentó con su nombre y apenas consiguió que el sisease sus rezos con más apremio. 

El lirio, pensó la maga, pasando saliva. Hacía unas semanas que Cullen le había dicho que la Causa de la Inquisición lo necesitaba por completo y que no le daría menos a ella que lo que le había dado a la Orden. Él había dejado de tomar lirio desde que había seguido a Cassandra en su misión, pero la abstinencia era dura. Los templarios que cuidaban el Círculo de Ostwick casi lo tomaban a diario, y Grace nunca había entendido del todo el porqué era tan necesario. Si, entendía los fundamentos de cómo funcionaba el lirio, era maga después de todo, pero no entendía cómo alguien desprovisto de magia lo necesitase para vivir. Ahora, observando al imponente Comandante de las Fuerzas Militares de la Inquisición, comprendió que una vida ligada al lirio sin magia alguna, era una vida dura y dolorosa. Contuvo apenas la respiración mientras se acercaba a él, y lo rodeaba con pasos ligeros, para ponerse a su lado, pero mirándolo al rostro. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza, al igual que las manos. Grace sintió su pecho encogerse más. 

-¿Comandante?-inquirió con voz suave, apoyando una tentativa mano sobre su afiebrado hombro. El contacto bastó para que el hombre se sobresaltara, y buscase con sus ojos el origen del roce. Al verla, Grace supo que en verdad no la estaba mirando a ella.  
-¡Aléjate de mí, demonio!-gritó Cullen, poniéndose de pie con un ágil movimiento, y llevó su diestra a su lado, como si tratase de sacar una espada que ahora estaba ausente. Grace retrocedió apenas un paso, pero él avanzó, mirándola fijamente.

Cullen no podía creer que sus pesadillas se hubiesen hecho realidad, había creído que dejar el lirio no iba a ser tan difícil, había desoído los consejos de sus Oficiales Superiores, que el advertían que ser templario era un camino de ida nada más. Y ahora, él lo entendía en toda su piel. Los temores nocturnos iban en aumento, pero era siempre el mismo: revivir una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en el Círculo de Ferelden, la locura que había poseído del corazón de uno de los Encantadores, y la muerte de Solona Amell a manos de ésa misma locura. Magia de sangre por todos lados, infectándolo todo. Y lo peor, era que un Demonio del Deseo se había aparecido frente a él, tentándolo, tomando la forma de Amell, apenas cubierta con cadenas y toda su piel expuesta. 

El mismo que ahora estaba allí, frente a él, con el rostro de la Inquisidora. 

-¡No caeré en tus sucias trampas criatura!-exclamó, y comenzó a recitar el Canto de las Transfiguraciones, escudándose detrás de su fe. Pero, oh, el deseo comenzó a crepitar en su piel. El demonio se acercaba, oh Hacedor, incluso olía como ella, ése suave aroma a raíz élfica y verbena, tan típico de la maga. Cullen retrocedió unos pasos, pero por cada que él daba hacia atrás, el demonio avanzaba. Dulce Andraste, las cadenas que apenas cubrían sus pezones brillaban a la luz de las antorchas y sus caderas perfectamente redondeabas se movían sinuosamente. Ella hablaba, hablaba su nombre. Una voz en su interior, una que sonaba muy parecida a la suya propia, que le decía que la única manera de deshacerse del demonio, era darle lo que éste quería, así lo dejaba en paz. Había resistido una vez, y por eso había regresado. Pestañeando con fuerza, y entendiendo cómo las palabras que resonaban en su mente eran una verdad innegable, acortó la distancia entre él y el demonio y lo tomó por sus brazos, con quizá más fuerza de la que era necesaria. La carne de la criatura era suave bajo sus dedos, y descubrió que al mirarla a los ojos, y ver las verdosas profundidades de la Inquisidora, su boca rosada y su cabello pelirrojo que caía en cascadas por su espalda desnuda. Pero Cullen no era idiota, ése era un truco del demonio y él estaba cansado de trucos. Si tan sólo una vez se rendía a la tentación, lo dejarían en paz. 

-Te daré lo que quieres, bestia-murmuró junto a la oreja del demonio y pasó sus manos con fuerza por los bordes sinuosos de su cuerpo, hallando diversas texturas. Casi como un loco, comenzó a sopesar los pechos de la criatura, retorciendo sus pezones hasta que a él le dolió. 

El demonio se reía. Y le pedía más.

Grace le pedía por favor que se detuviera, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo cómo él rasgaba sus vestiduras, dejándola desnuda del torso para arriba, con jirones de su túnica alrededor de su cintura. Estuvo a punto de conjurar algún hechizo para quitarse al febril comandante de encima, pero no lo quería herir, no quería que él sufriese más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo con su abstinencia de lirio. Él creía que ella en verdad era un demonio. La Inquisidora ahogó un gritó cuando él la abofeteó fuertemente, haciendo que sus dientes chocasen. 

“Ayuda por favor” pensó con fuerza, pero se mordió la lengua. Ella era fuerte, había sobrevivido a peores cosas que esto, y el Comandante jamás le haría daño. Eso se repetía como un mantra cada vez que él retorcía sus pezones, y que la insultaba sin tregua, blasfemando incluso al Hacedor. Cullen la tomó por las caderas y la tumbó sobre su escritorio, sin tener la delicadeza de antes quitar todo lo que había en su pulida superficie. Rodaron frascos de tinta, mapas y anotaciones, y demás cosas quedaron bajo la espalda femenina. 

-Cullen, por favor, detente-susurró, mirándolo a los ojos, pero él no la veía.

-Cullen, por favor, dame más-la voz aterciopelada de la Inquisidora que salía de la boca del demonio lo endureció aún más. Con una mano apenas temblorosa, sujetó a la criatura por el cuello y apretó sin detenerse siquiera para quitarse los pantalones. Si lo hacía, lo dejarían en paz, sólo una vez y tendría su mente libre de pesadillas. Sí. Sólo una vez. Ahora con ambas manos, sujetó el frágil cuello demoníaco y presionó hasta que no pudo escuchar más palabras. Aprovechando el silencio, lo soltó y abrió sus piernas, develando un lustroso sexo, húmedo y listo para él. Sólo una vez y todo terminaría. Tomando su miembro con una mano, lo guío al interior del demonio y lo penetró con fuerza, sintiendo cómo era de a poco bienvenido, y rugió, rugió como un león enjaulado, tomando los bordes de la mesa para darse envión. Sus estocadas eran certeras, pero no iba a permitirse sentir placer alguno de esto, y tampoco al demonio. Con manos pesadas, atrapó los generosos pechos de la criatura y los apretó, clavando sus cortas uñas en los pezones coronados por un sensual accesorio de cadenas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el cuello de la criatura y mordió con fruición, asegurándose de dejar marca, si es que acaso la piel sobrenatural mostraría tales cicatrices. No se detuvo hasta que sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre y sonrió, mirando al demonio al rostro, ése oh tan similar a su querida Gracie. No le perdonaría que tomase tal forma. No se lo perdonaría.

Grace sentía todo su interior desgarrarse. Cullen la había penetrado sin miramientos, sin decir nada, y ella no estaba lista, ni ella ni su sexo virgen. Lloraba lágrimas amargas, repitiéndose que el Comandante jamás la lastimaría, que él sólo estaba sufriendo de una pesadilla. Las pesadas manos del hombre sobre su cuello le quitaron la respiración, y mientras ejercían más presión, ella comenzaba a ver puntos negros. La magia en su interior le pedía por favor que la usase, que se defendiera, pero la poca conciencia que le quedaba, se lo negaba, convencida de que el verdadero Cullen jamás la trataría así. Era el lirio. Era el lirio, musitó despacio, con la voz rota mientras él la giraba, poniéndola sobre su espalda, y penetrándola por detrás, mientras le jalaba el cabello. Basta. Basta.

Cullen sentía cómo un espiral de placer se forjaba en sus entrañas, estaba cerca de acabar, de finalmente, hacer que el demonio lo dejase en paz. Iba a poder ser libre. Su afiebrado cerebro conjuró el joven rostro de Trevelyan y a través de las brumas del lirio, imaginó su sonrisa. Eso bastó para desarmarlo. Con un temblor, se derramó en el interior del demonio, sintiendo su cabeza flotar. Se retiró tras unos segundos de intentar atrapar su aliento, y se alejó de la criatura, no sin antes golpearla con fuerza en el abdomen.

-Ya te di lo que querías-bisbiseó y trató de caminar hasta la escalera que llevaba a su cama, pero se desplomó a mitad de camino, y perdió la conciencia.  
Grace se quedó quieta unos minutos, tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. El último puñetazo de Cullen le había quitado el aire, y no quería moverse por el dolor que recorría todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y cuando la retiró, sus dedos rezumaban sangre. Quería gritar, quería llamar a cualquiera para que la quitase de ése sitio, que Cole la hiciera olvidar. Todo era muy real. Agitada, apenas se movió para ver cómo Cullen había caído al suelo a pocos pasos de ella, aún desnudo, y murmurando algo. No podía odiarlo, jamás lo odiaría. No incluso después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Dificultosamente se incorporó y se envolvió en su capa de piel de borrego, lo único intacto que había quedado luego de lo que Cullen le había hecho. Con tibias lágrimas en sus ojos, se acercó a él y lo observó dormido, pero no en paz. Conjurando apenas un poco de magia, acomodó al rubio en una posición más pulcra y lo cubrió con su abrigo de piel, que asemejaba la melena de un león. Jamás podría odiarlo, pensó de nuevo. Cubriendo su boca con una mano, salió de su cuarto llorando sin control.


End file.
